Various word games and puzzles are known. Some games employ dice with letters which are used to form words. Many word games utilize some type of selection object such as dice or a spinning wheel. Many of the games are based upon vocabulary and word recognition. Some of these games are focused on younger individuals with a basic skill level, while other games focus on adults with more advanced skills. Several of these games also require writing answers on paper and keeping score. It would be useful to provide a word game which combines competitive verbal interaction and creative thinking in a board game format that is challenging to individuals of varying skill levels.